1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safe disengaging device for the pull cord of a blind, particularly to one enabling the pull cord of a blind to be disengaged from the blind when the pull cord is drawn by an excessively great force, able to avoid accidents caused by operating the pull cord improperly and elevate safety in use of the blind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional blind includes a blind and a pull cord unit. The blind employed for blocking sunlight and preventing exposure of private matters can be drawn by the pull cord unit.
However, the motion of drawing the pull cord to wind up the blind always arouses children's curiosity; therefore, during playing, children like to draw the pull cords to wind up the blind for fun, but in case of carelessness, the pull cord may be entwined on a child's neck and cause accidents.